Wedding Vows
by ilovesunshine93
Summary: Post Reichenbach. Sherlock desperately needs her to accept the ring. Sherlolly fluff! Warning: spoilers!


*********SPOILER ALERT** ***** (Be Warned!)**

**A/N: I came across a setlock photo of Molly with a ring on her left ring finger at John's wedding.**

**I'm not sure if that's because she's engaged/married. I can't for the life of me see her married yet. It seems like some badly disjointed writing, esp after the Reichenbach scene. I hope Moffat didn't do it. **

**But the ring might mean nothing (I know some like to wear rings on their ring finger).**

**So here's my random take on the ring! Might as well have some fun with it. **

**Sorry for my rambling!**

* * *

Molly Hooper was dreaming.

Or at least she thought she was.

She looked up at the man standing in front of her, who was gazing back at her expectantly.

"I didn't quite get that," she squeaked. She felt lightheaded and desperately needed something to cling on to.

"Will you marry me, Molly Hooper?"

* * *

**_Two Days Ago…_**

Sherlock Holmes was in a foul mood.

He had just came back after meeting some of Mary's cousins to discuss a few wedding details. He would have skipped it entirely if John had not dragged him along for company.

What he encountered at the meeting annoyed him greatly.

Many of Mary's cousins were males who were all too eager to get a girlfriend (he hated that word with a vengeance). They were under the impression that a wedding was a great place to pick up women, seeing how sentimental some females tended to be at weddings.

That was all dull information to Sherlock, but what irked him was how many of Mary's cousins had taken an interest in Molly after John showed them a photograph of the pathologist.

_His_ pathologist.

They had crowded around John's handphone, interested at Molly's picture. It was taken during that horrible Christmas party, when Sherlock had made a complete fool of himself. She was wearing her shiny black dress and had a bow in her hair. Even though Sherlock had despised the bow, he secretly felt that she had looked quite pretty that day.

A tall, blond man was particularly attracted to Molly. He started to ask John more details about her, and John, unassuming as ever, had given it to him.

But Sherlock had deduced the predatory look in the blonde's eyes and felt revolted. A quick glance had told him all he needed to know about this man. He was a stock broker, rich and arrogant. He was unmarried, but was a flirt and loved toying with women. Every woman was a conquest. He was definitely not the type to leave single women alone. And to him, single only meant not married.

Sherlock tried imagining Molly wrapped up in this blond man's arms. The constriction he felt in his chest was so tight that it shocked him. He hated that image. He knew that this moron was going to manipulate Molly and he needed to make sure that it didn't happen.

Sherlock Holmes knew exactly what to do.

* * *

**_Present…_**

"What?" Molly sputtered once she had recovered from her lightheadedness. _This cannot be happening._

She felt a strong urge to laugh at Sherlock's face. The sight of him holding out a ring to her was utterly ridiculous. Not to mention the fact that he looked extremely embarrassed by the whole situation. The ludicrosity of this scene was mind-blowing.

"It's the only way Molly," Sherlock explained, frustrated that Molly didn't understand the gravity of the situation.

"Let me get this straight. You want me to be engaged to you, all an act of course, so as to deter this supposed potential pervert, yes?" Molly chuckled. She felt as if she were in some bad romantic comedy. Trust Sherlock Holmes to be so melodramatic. She could still remember the day he spied on her in the women's locker room to tell her that he was back for good, and almost giving her a heart attack in the process.

"Yes. That would be ideal."

"Sherlock, I can take care of myself! Don't you think that this is a bit much?"

"No it is not! He will manipulate you Molly!" Sherlock said exasperatedly. "You didn't see the _look _he had in his eyes," he spat out the sentence in disgust.

Molly was surprised at the venom in Sherlock's voice. "Why are you so concerned? I thought matters of the heart don't appeal to you," she asked curiously.

Sherlock ran his fingers through his curly hair. "They don't. I mean, I only care about them if they involve you." He stopped abruptly, horrified at what had just escaped from his mouth. He averted his eyes from Molly's questioning gaze and felt himself getting nervous.

Molly was completely taken aback by his words. Sure, she had always fantasised about Sherlock reciprocating some of her feelings but it seemed too bizarre for it to ever happen. She contemplated the sincerity of his words and couldn't help feeling doubtful.

"Is this about you actually being concerned about me or you just wanting to have a say in every aspect of my life?" Molly asked quietly.

Sherlock muttered something inaudible.

"Beg your pardon?"

"Both," he was louder this time. "I…don't want you to be with another man."

"Why? Is it because of some ridiculous notion that me being in a relationship would mean less time to help you with your experiments? I won't be at your beck and call, is that it?"

Sherlock felt like he just got slapped in the face. His blue eyes suddenly looked paler and his face looked hurt. He hastily tried to rearrange his features back to one of nonchalance. That was not true at all.

"I…I don't want you to be with another man because…"

Molly cocked her head, waiting for an answer. She started to feel a bit faint. _This cannot be happening, _she thought for the second time that day.

"…because I detest the idea of you being with another man."

"What?" Molly whispered. She felt like she was floating in some dream and needed to pinch herself awake.

"Molly, I'm not good with sentiment and emotions. All I know is that I don't want you with anyone else. Because _I _want you."

Molly blinked a few times, trying to process Sherlock's words, words that sounded so foreign to her. "You mean to say that you want to be with me?"

"Yes," Sherlock mumbled, looking at the ground.

She was going to cry – she could feel the tears building behind her eyes and a lump in her throat. She took a few deep breaths to compose herself before stepping closer to the man whom she loved so much.

In a sudden act of bravery, she wrapped her arms around his neck, breathing in his scent. She felt his arms close around her instinctively. "Why didn't you just say so? Seriously, must you make everything so dramatic?" she was laughing now, she couldn't help it. She leaned back to look at him.

He had a boyish grin on his face, the one that always made her heart flutter. His eyes were soft and didn't hold any of the harshness that they usually did.

All the doubt she felt over Sherlock's words dissipated the moment he pressed his lips to hers, making her knees go weak. She tangled her fingers in his curly locks, something she had wanted to do for the longest time. "Where's the fun if it's not dramatic?" he murmured against her lips.

They broke apart when they ran out of oxygen, staring intently at each other. Molly noticed that his pupils were really dilated and he was breathing a bit heavier than usual.

"Can you please wear the ring so that the moron will leave you alone? He might pounce on you when I'm not beside you."

Molly sighed. "Fine," she agreed, taking the ring from him. "Whose ring is it anyway?" she wondered curiously.

"Mrs Hudson's. I stole it."

"What?! Sherlock you can't do that!"

"Why?" he asked defiantly. "Her husband's dead and he never treated her right. She chucked it in one of her drawers. Obviously she doesn't want to have anything to do with it."

"Ok…but you have to return it to her after the wedding alright?"

"Of course."

He smiled softly at her, pulling her closer to him. "Now where were we?"

Molly remembered very little else as Sherlock pressed his lips to hers again.

* * *

**Hey guys please review =) All feedback appreciated!**

**Also, anybody have any thoughts on the ring Molly is wearing (if you've seen the picture)?**


End file.
